Awkward Moments
by commanderstarscream123
Summary: Miho and Saber are finally married, and their marriage was amazing. However, being a futa "father" and a normal mother is not always peaceful; it is full of crazy surprises. Fem!Saber and a Futa!Miho


**Hey guys it's commanderstarscream here. Ok so the credits for this short one shot goes to SeekerMeeker. In this one-shot Saber who is the OC in my Operation Co-ed fanfic is a girl, while Miho Nishizumi is a Futanari or Futa. Also Miho may be a bit OOC in this one shot. There is also a really short smut scene.**

* * *

**Awkward Moments.**

* * *

It had been a few years since Saber gave birth to two kids: a beautiful futanari and a beautiful girl. Saber and Miho decided to name the Futanari: Sarah Nishizumi Aldrich, and the name of the girl is Mira Aldrich Nishizumi. Both Saber and Miho had been married for quite a while and had to experience the trials of raising two kids as well as explaining to Mira about how Miho and Sarah were futas.

Currently it was the summer and Miho had teased Saber by groping her as well as teasing Saber's folds. One thing lead to another and now both were now having intercourse in the living room. Saber was moaning loudly as Miho was pounding Saber with one of her hands groping Saber's boobs, while her other hand was teasing Saber's clit.

They were so concentrated with each other that Saber and Miho never noticed Sarah and Mira walk into the living room. Sarah who was the futa stood at a normal 4 foot 7 inches had most of Saber's features like her white hair and had Miho's brown eyes. Sarah was born about a year after Saber and Miho's marriage. Sarah's elder sister, Mira, took after Miho in her looks. Mira stood at four foot and nine inches and had Miho's brown hair and Saber's blue eyes. Mira was the daughter who isn't a futa.

Sarah and Mira had walked into the living room and stopped at the sight of their parents doing it in the living room.

"MOM!" Mira cried out loud, hiding Sarah's eyes. "Don't do that in front of my futa-sister!"

Miho and Saber were snapped out of their lovemaking and looked at their kids in shock as a long LONG silence followed.

"She's technically our dad." Sarah said, breaking the silence in the living room.

"I don't mind being called mom," Miho said with a sweet smile and a light blush on her face.

"Ah…" Saber tried to say something, however a combination of both shock and embarrassment prevented her from saying anything as she can only look at her daughters with a blushing face while Miho was still in her.

"Well," Sarah said, with her penis hardening at the sight. "Mother Miho is technically our daddy, but she prefers to be called mommy."

"How about this?" Miho said. "Just call me 'Miho' instead of mom, and your mother 'Saber'? That way, the two of you don't need to worry about it."

"Great idea!" both Saber and Sarah declared, then looked at each other.

Both of them were very red in the face.

Miho and Mira both laughed at Saber and Sarah.

"Being a futa-female family is both strange, and rewarding." Miho said, hugging her wife.

**Beep-beep!**

"Miporin!" Saori's voice roared through Miho's phone. "Where are you? Aren't you going to 'officially' introduce your kids?"

"Didn't we see them before?" Hana's voice echoed.

"Being a futanari sounds interesting." Yukari spoke.

"I don't want to think about it," Mako whispered. "Being a daddy and mommy together sounds…awkward."

Miho giggled, while Saber blushed. Mira and Sarah both looked at each other, and smiled.

"It's like Family Life Education again," Sarah said, stretching. Sarah's penis was still erect.

"Just try and hide it," Saber advised.

"I intend to show them," Sarah said folding her arms under her chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Saber declared, getting off of Miho's penis as a game of hide and seek began with Saber chasing her Sarah around the house while she was still half naked.

"Oh boy," Saori groaned, as she overheard.

"It's a new life, right?" Yukari said.

"It's crazy," Mako said. "But it sounds fun."

"Let's go and meet them," Hana said.

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of the One shot. As stated in the A/N all the credit for this one shot goes to SeekerMeeker. Also for the readers of my Girls und Panzer Operation Co-ed fanfic, I haven't abandoned it and it isn't up for adoption or anything. I'm currently still working on chapter 10. Hopefully I should be able to post chapter 10 in the coming summer.**

**Take care and I'll see you guys in Girls und Panzer Operation Co-ed chapter 10 or in another one shot if I have any.**


End file.
